


Rest

by thegirlsinthefirehouse



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: F/F, abby knows her too well, holtz is tired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 16:14:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7764523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegirlsinthefirehouse/pseuds/thegirlsinthefirehouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abby comes to rescue Holtz from the lab.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rest

“Holtz.”  
  
Jillian Holtzmann blinked, surprised that someone had called her name. She looked up and saw her girlfriend leaning against the wall of her lab, her head cocked to the side. Her heart leapt a little bit at the sight of her in her black and yellow glasses, looking sleepy.

“Hey,” she said softly, looking at the time. It was after three. It felt like it had been only 10 about 15 minutes ago.

“You shouldn’t be awake Jills.”

Holtzmann moved her protective eye-wear to the top of her head.

“Can we agree to disagree on that? Because I’m nowhere even near the need for sleep. I’m working on my fifth wind.”

“Is that the breaking wind?” humored Abby.

“No, that was somewhere around 12 right after the burrito started to digest,” said Holtzmann, being a smart alec and childish because she could. Abby crossed the room and wrapped her arms around Holtzmann. The blonde turned and leaned into her girlfriend, enjoying her warmth. She didn’t know what had happened for her to fall into Abby, but it had happened. She nuzzled her neck and laid kisses on Abby’s jawline. She could feel the appreciative rumble in her chest. Holtz nuzzled her face lower into Abby’s breasts. She just wanted to burrow herself deeper into her lover and never leave. Almost like a little koala or a kangaroo in its pouch.

“You are such a baby when you’re tired,” said Abby, looking at Holtzmann.

“Waa,” said Holtzmann, earning her a snort from her lover.

“Do I need to carry you to bed?”

“That would be lovely dear, thank you,” said Holtzmann, taking on an old English lady accent.

“Alright, McGonagall,” said Abby, rubbing Holtzmann’s head. “Up.” Holtz whimpered and didn’t move.

“If you’ll actually get up and go to bed, there’d be more for you to cuddle,” Abby said, gesturing.

“You know me too well,” the blonde muttered. “Although I must say, when you made that gesture to Patty and Erin the other night about my favorite napping position, you made me sound more than lecherous.”

“Holtzmann, when we first met, you fell in my lap intentionally just so you could cuddle my chest.”

“I was drunk,” she said, muffled. “I cannot be held for my actions when there are libations involved in large quantities.”

“You should be glad I let you stay there,” said Abby. Holtzmann wrinkled her nose and looked up to Abby with her happy smile.

“Now, see? It wasn’t too bad.”

“If you had ruined my dissertation notes, you wouldn’t have been staying.”

“You should be glad I helped you with your calculations.”

“Drunk.”

Holtzmann shrugged. Abby was really making her feel sleepy.

“My fifth wind is fading, the sails are coming down.” She yawned for emphasis.

“Upstairs,” said Abby. Holtzmann clung tighter to the brunette. Abby sighed and scooted Holtz off the stool she was sitting on.

“How many times have we done this?”

“Too many,” yawned Holtzmann. “But at least there are no more cabs involved.” Abby finally got Holtzmann uncurled from her body. She took Holtz’s goggles off her head. She soon found her girlfriend’s hands groping on her chest.

“Jillian,” she said warningly. A chuckle came from Holtz.

“Abigail.” She grinned, knowing Abby hated being called her whole first name as much as she didn't like being called hers.  
  
Abby shook her head and pushed her girlfriend towards the door of the lab. She followed her wordlessly upstairs and to the small living quarters they shared with the others. Holtzmann was happy when Abby closed their bedroom door softly behind them. She stripped quickly down to her underwear, her eyelids already feeling too heavy under the day’s proceedings. Abby had already settled in bed and had taken off her glasses and turned off the side lamp. Holtzmann wiggled under the covers and instinctively found Abby’s body in the dark. Her blonde hair was a mess, but she wasn’t worried about it. She was the one place she wanted to be, which was lying on her girlfriend’s chest and falling even further into sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I stole things from the EW interview. :)


End file.
